You Are Pack: Pack is One, Pack is all
by Melody Crossover
Summary: You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all; "Inu-Yōkai mate for life, you know."
1. Chapter 1

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover**

**IY/YYH**

**(Kagome/ Kouga)/ (Kagome/ Kurama/Yoko)**

**Rating:** M

**Language:** English

**Setting:** Feudal Era/ Present Era (give or take)

**Things to Know:** Kagome Higurashi was given the daunting choice of staying behind in the Feudal Era or go back to her time; she no longer loved InuYasha, Ayame no longer went after Kouga, and when the realization that she had loved Kouga all along is thrust upon her, she chooses her newfound mate. Saying goodbye is easier to do when the future you says that it would be the best choice you've ever made- well, for a while.

Then it starts to get tricky along the 500 year journey as the leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe tries to make pack with the Western (the Eastern and Southern are good allies now and pack as well.) When her mate disappears, Kagome doesn't know how to react; good thing the Spirit Detectives are there for help, but why does the red headed charmer seem familiar?

**Words to Know:**

Inu-Yōkai—Dog Demon

Ookami— Wolf

Yōkai—Demon

Ai—Love

Gomen—Sorry

Gomen'nasai—So sorry

Hai—Yes

Shite kudasai—Please

Hone o Taberu Hito no Yoku—Bone Eater's Well

Rakuen no Tori—Birds of Paradise

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

_"Inu-Yōkai mate for life, you know."_

_"But you are ookami, are you not?"_

_"Of course, but Inu is Inu, Ai."_

_"Of course."_

Kagome looked around the shrine she was raised in, rubbing the bark of the Goshinbuku, over the scar of where InuYasha's body had laid for fifty years. She hoped he had found happiness with Ayame, the ookami demoness. Kagome pinned her raven hair back against her head, letting it curl and fall over the opposite shoulder as the blossoms from the giant tree overhead fell in soft waves.

She heard steps coming up from the shrine's front. She glanced over and saw a taller woman, taller than her for sure, and saw how graceful she walked. She looked wise, but cheerful. Her eyes were striking blues much like the ookami prince's. Her hair was long and held high in a ponytail, and the woman wore a yellow sundress that swayed against her legs.

The two women stared at each other, Kagome's eyes brightened into a smile as she approached the older woman, bowing as she did so.

"I am Kagome Higurashi; it's a pleasure to have you be at our Shinto Shrine, would you like a tour?"

"I am not too late then…" The woman mumbled, Kagome straightened herself and seemed confused for a moment, late for what? "I would enjoy a tour of the Shrine. Hai, shite kudasai."

"My pleasure, Higurashi Shrine is also known as the Sunset Shrine; the shrine itself has been here for many generations, the first Higurashi generations coming through the land almost 450 years ago. The stone here in the courtyard and stairs you see here had been brought from Mount. Fuji when the Goshinbuku had been found and recognized for its spiritual power, on the other side of the Goshinbuku is a well house that harbors the well known as the Hone o Taberu Hito no Yoku."

Kagome looked on fondly at the landmarks on the shrine, almost sighing as she would miss the place dearly.

"You are very knowledgeable about your shrine, young maiden." The woman behind her said. Kagome smiled and bowed to the woman.

"Arigato." Kagome said. She straightened up to notice the woman put a big sum of yen in the donation box. Kagome's eyes widened as she almost told the woman to wait.

"W-why so much?" Kagome stuttered out, the woman glanced over her shoulder and gave a foxlike grin.

"You want financial stability for your family, right? Since it'll be a long time since you see them again, hai?"

"H-Hai, but… How did you know?" The woman only smiled a bit more and moved her straight-across-the-forehead black bangs away from her head, showing a quick glimpse of a red star on her forehead.

"You don't want to keep your mate waiting right?"

"Hai…" Kagome glanced at the woman skeptically. She only grinned and winked.

"Don't worry about your family, it'll be a longer time for you to see them then them to see you, you know."

"How do you know?"

"Please, Kagome. Yōkai aren't completely extinct in this era, you know." And with that she turned away and walked down the shrine steps.

Kagome blinked in confusion before going inside to gather bulk of her supplies that she would take with her back to the Feudal Era, a bunch of suckers for Shippou, books for Sango and Miroku, a lot of flavored ramen for InuYasha, a new species of flower for Ayame, catnip for Kilala, and hunting supplies for her and Kouga.

She dropped the back pack into the well, putting the flower on the edge. The Shikon no Tama hung from around her neck, glowing softly from under her shirt as a wish had yet to be made, and the words speaking around it were always careful.

And after tearful goodbyes from all, she left to the well, grabbing her plant as she jumped through the well, her bag falling with her as she jumped.

She landed on the other side of the well softly, tears leaking down her cheeks as she wondered if she made the right choice.

"Kagome!" She glanced up at the sound of her voice, her tears leaking on the ground and she squinted into the sky, there stood Kouga and Shippou, both grinning down at her.

"Hey guys! Kouga, can you come down here and help me?" Kagome called up. The ookami prince nodded and jumped down the well, Kagome stood off to the far side as he landed; he shouldered the girls backpack and watched as she picked up the exotic looking plant and cradled it. He picked his mate-to-be up and cradled her to his chest, he nodded towards the kit and he moved out of the way.

Kouga jumped with ease out of the bottom of the well and sat his woman down, she pecked his cheek in gratitude and they all walked towards the village that would soon enough thrive into one of the biggest cities in the world.

Kaede was in her hut with Sango and Miroku, InuYasha was outside in a tree and Ayame was under the tree, picking at a wild flower as they lounged in the lazy day.

"Ayame! I got a present for you!" Kagome said, waving her arm that wasn't holding the plant wildly to catch the ookami demoness' attention. She glanced up and quickly sped over to them, greeting her friend with a bright smile and a quick hug.

"You did?"

"Yup! I know how much you like plant's so I thought I would bring you one that isn't here in Japan. I hope you like it."

"Like it? 'Gome, it's beautiful!" She cheered, pecking the girl on the cheek as she ran to her mate to proudly show him what his best friend brought her.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at Kouga, who caught her eye and met her in the middle with a sweet kiss.

This was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover**

**IY/YYH**

**(Kagome/ Kouga)/ (Kagome/ Kurama/Yoko)**

**Rating:** M

**Language:** English

**Setting:** Feudal Era/ Present Era (give or take)

**Things to Know:** Kagome Higurashi was given the daunting choice of staying behind in the Feudal Era or go back to her time; she no longer loved InuYasha, Ayame no longer went after Kouga, and when the realization that she had loved Kouga all along is thrust upon her, she chooses her newfound mate. Saying goodbye is easier to do when the future you says that it would be the best choice you've ever made- well, for a while.

Then it starts to get tricky along the 500 year journey as the leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe tries to make pack with the Western (the Eastern and Southern are good allies now and pack as well.) When her mate disappears, Kagome doesn't know how to react; good thing the Spirit Detectives are there for help, but why does the red headed charmer seem familiar?

**Words to Know:**

Inu-Yōkai—Dog Demon

Ookami— Wolf

Yōkai—Demon

Ai—Love

Gomen—Sorry

Gomen'nasai—So sorry

Hai—Yes

Shite kudasai—Please

Hone o Taberu Hito no Yoku—Bone Eater's Well

Rakuen no Tori—Birds of Paradise

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

Kagome had finally turned 21, the age she had agreed to become Kouga's mate at. The day was filled with a feast of good food that some women from the Northern ookami tribe had agreed to come and help prepare along with Sango and Ayame.

The Northern air was nippy as it passed through Kagome's dark curls, she sighed at the cool air as her nerves were getting the best of her. She had on a snow white pelt from some animal or other that tried to attack the pack; obviously it didn't go over well.

Kagome glanced at the ceremonial paint that was being painted unto her person, the ookami that was painting the red markings growled lowly in warning to not move, for Kouga would certainly have his head for if he messed up on the tribal mating tattoo's.

"Arigato." Kagome mumbled under her breath, looking at the reflective piece of ice that was permanently sealed to the cave wall.

"Don't, you'll ruin my concentration." He growled out as he finished her one forearm and moving onto the other.

"Gomen."

All was silent between them again. The ookami demon sighed in relief when he painted on the red star in the middle of her forehead. He grinned and slumped his shoulders as he finished.

"Alright, there I'm done. It's no problem at all, Kagome-sama. I'm from the Southern tribe and we have many formal mating's like this, it was an honor to do one for the Shikon Miko, though."

Kagome blushed and smiled, looking into the ice at the tribal painter's skilled hand. She had red paint from the pollen of a plant that grew in the southern hemisphere of Japan, also some berries, blood of her and her mate, and the milk from a different shredded flower- she felt bad for not knowing all of them but even then the visiting ookami refused to tell her what type of plants and berries.

She had the Northern star painted in the middle of her head, two red stripes under her blue eyes with small and evenly placed dots under those lines. She had a twisting design around her bicep's and forearm's with accenting dots in between as well. Her mid-drift was shown but only slightly, and even then the painter painted a ring around her belly button and all around her waist, painting small stars over the rings. Her calf's had the same design on them as her bicep's did.

She stood up and examined her attire more closely, seeing as the white fur draped off her shoulders like a warm blanket but hooked on the front with a giant fang that had been dulled down and smooth to the touch.

She had on a smaller pelt, one made of a few rabbit furs that covered her chest and some of her stomach and back. There was another pelt though she wasn't sure what it was made out of around her waist acting as a skirt.

Her feet were barefoot as she had come to greatly like and appreciate, but the same white fur that was hanging off her shoulders was also made into large tufts of fur that accented her bare legs just below her knees and ended just over her ankles. It gave her that more animal based demon look, more ookami, like she fit in and belonged.

"Kagome, are you done?" Ayame's voice flitted into the part of the cave that Kagome currently resided in.

"Yeah… I'm done." Kagome's voice said, still staring into the ice. Ayame came into the room and smiled when she saw her friend.

"You look great, just like an ookami Yōkai." Ayame said, smiling as she held something behind her back. Kagome grinned and bowed to her elder friend.

"I'm so happy you think so!"

"Here, since you gave me that awesome flower I made you something that is traditional in my pack to wear when one becomes mated." Ayame held out two pieces of leather that was stitched together in one part with two feathers stitched to them; Kagome instantly recognized them as the Rakuen no Tori feathers, but where would Ayame have gotten such feathers?

"The Leather is bound at one spot and one spot alone, but it's that spot that is the strongest. In this spot is something from the earth that bounds you and your mate. Since you and Kouga connected when fighting the Rakuen no Tori together, I figured that this would be more significant than a flower, leaf, or bark from a tree." Ayame laughed. Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged her friend.

"Would you do me the honors of helping me put this on?"

"Of course."

* * *

**_"Inu-Yōkai mate for life, you know."_**

**_"But you are ookami, are you not?"_**

**_"Of course, but Inu is Inu, Ai."_**

**_"Of course."_**

* * *

"Of course." Kagome had never been so sure of her decision before, watching as her mate grinned hugely, showing off his canines proudly for all to see.

"We'll be one big happy pack!" Kouga picked up his now-pregnant mate and spun her around, laughing as she laughed; the tattoos from their mating day on her skin forever. Kouga himself bore similar tattoos, but a feather hung from the leather in his hair keeping his ponytail up.

"I can't believe it, me? A _father? _I'll be the best damn one I can ever be to our pups, Kagome. You'll see!"

Kagome laughed and kissed her mate, enjoying his arms wrapping around her waist and setting her on the ground, her dark raven hair slipping pass her now pointed ears.

"I never doubted you Ai." She spoke softly, the water from the nearby falls muffling their voices. Kouga pat his mate's stomach, smiling as he led her onto the ground and sat with her in his lap. They sat on the cliff, looking over the ookami's territory, their territory.

Kagome twisted the golden rings that decorated her arms as she leaned into her mate's strong hold, enjoying his warmth. Her eyelids lowered over even more striking blue eyes, and the feathers from their mating five years ago swayed in the wind that blew up from the falls.

She was pregnant with pup, and she couldn't be happier with where she was at now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover**

**IY/YYH**

**(Kagome/ Kouga)/ (Kagome/ Kurama/Yoko)**

**Rating:** M

**Language:** English

**Setting:** Feudal Era/ Present Era (give or take)

**Things to Know:** Kagome Higurashi was given the daunting choice of staying behind in the Feudal Era or go back to her time; she no longer loved InuYasha, Ayame no longer went after Kouga, and when the realization that she had loved Kouga all along is thrust upon her, she chooses her newfound mate. Saying goodbye is easier to do when the future you says that it would be the best choice you've ever made- well, for a while.

Then it starts to get tricky along the 500 year journey as the leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe tries to make pack with the Western (the Eastern and Southern are good allies now and pack as well.) When her mate disappears, Kagome doesn't know how to react; good thing the Spirit Detectives are there for help, but why does the red headed charmer seem familiar?

**Words to Know:**

Inu-Yōkai—Dog Demon

Ookami— Wolf

Yōkai—Demon

Ai—Love

Gomen—Sorry

Gomen'nasai—So sorry

Hai—Yes

Shite kudasai—Please

Hone o Taberu Hito no Yoku—Bone Eater's Well

Rakuen no Tori—Birds of Paradise

**_You Are Pack; Pack is One, Pack is all._**

Kagome easily jumped from rocky ledge to rocky ledge, she glanced behind her and pinned her hair to the side of her head to keep it from in her eyes and making her lose her footing. A little pup came bounding up after her, swinging his little body and gathering his footing as he got on the ledge right behind her.

"Okaa-san, where are we going?" The little pup asked her. Kagome looked at her son and noticing fondly how he shared distinct traits with his father, the pointed chin, the tall and lean build, the dark raven sleek hair, and even the dark blue eyes . She ruffled his hair before flashing a sharp toothed smile and jumping up the side of the cliff, her sun huffed hair out of his eyes and followed soon after.

"That didn't answer my question!" He whined as they came to the top of a cliff.

"Well, we're here." She said simply and pushed her son towards Kouga, who stood at the edge of the cliff and looked over the vast land proudly. The wind ruffled his long hair and he looked back at his son and mate and flashed them both his trade mark grin.

"Kagome! Kazu, my son. Come here, I would like to show you both something." He said and motioned them both towards the edge. Kazu glanced down nervously and walked along the edge carefully; Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her sons shoulder as they walked along the cliff.

Kouga clapped a hand on his sons back and showed him the sight.

"This was originally the tribe I ruled over, the Eastern Wolf Tribe. Then the elders and I made an agreement, and I was granted rule of the Northern Wolf Tribe. I'm here to talk with the Eastern Wolf Tribe's leader so we can make a pack, and if this is successful the leader will accompany us to the Southern tribe. I want you to personally accompany me."

"B-but, what about Mom?" Kazu asked, looking fearfully towards his parents.

"I'll be catching up with old friends; I am kinda a big deal around here and have a few duties I need to preform of my own." She smiled and rubbed her son's hair. He took a step back away from his parents and stared up at them. His eyes widened when there was a crunching sound underneath his foot.

Kazu looked down and then back up at his parents and then the ledge gave away from underneath him. He fell to the river below.

Kagome and Kouga leaned over the edge and blinked.

"He'll be fine-" There was a loud slap as Kagome hit her mate upside the head.

"Kouga! Go get our son!"

"Alright, alright! Damned woman." He grumbled and dived off the cliff, going after the skittish pup.


End file.
